What's his name again?
by lovi-don't
Summary: i need to keep a list of names or something, this is getting ridiculous...


_What was this name..hmm was it Ben?..no it started with an 'A'.. was it Anthony?..no it was definitely American I know that. Maybe it was Alex? Andrew? Andy…_

"_Alfred_."

"Huh?"

Feliciano smiled at his brother shaking his head a little.

"His name is Alfred, Lovino"

"Psh, I knew that."

Lovino laid his head down on the table closing his eyes a bit._ Damn when did it get so cold?_

"No you didn't. Because if you did, you wouldn't be asking what his name was."

"When did I ask you what his name was? And how do you even know who I'm taking about?"

Feliciano just shrugged

"I just do~."

"Whatever. I did know his name thank you very much. And even if I didn't, could you blame me? I'm a forgetful person."

"I know."

"what's that supposed to mean? are you making fun of me?"

"i don't know, am I?"

"your such a little shit Feliciano."

Now don't get him wrong. It's not like he purposely didn't care to remember his name. It was just that he was too busy focusing on other things, that he never had the time to remember his name.

Hell, he barely knew half of his friends names._(excluding the girls of course, who could forget the names of such beautiful faces?)_

For example, that one guy with the white hair _(who Lovino swears dyed it white because white hair just ain't natural)_

_what's his face, Jimmy?_ He was pretty cool guy on certain levels. Sure he was loud and obnoxious sometimes but overall, A+ friend.

Then there was Eyebrows. _Fuck, was it Andrew? No it was something much more… British. Merlin was it? Who'd be dumb enough to name their child Merlin? Poor Merlin. Such a stupid name. _

He was pretty cool too. Aside from the times where he's constantly down his cousin Antonio's throat about god knows what _(why don't they get along? It was a mystery to almost everyone.)_ But other then that, Merlin seems like a pretty nice guy.

There was another one..._Micheal?_

_i think it was Micheal._ He was really cool too! He's kinda shy at first, but after awhile his true colors would show. He's always carrying around this backpack. It was in the shape of a bear. it was really dirty and rundown but he still kept it with him, like it was really special to him. what was that about? carrying around a backpack that you'd most likely see kinder-gardeners with. Lovino had to figure out a way to get Micheal to get rid of that thing and get a new and normal one.

But overall it wasn't Lovino's fault he was forgetful. He just was. He tried his best to remember as much as he could but he couldn't…it wasn't a problem though. He didn't really care if he was forgetful or not. At least he wasn't **STUPID** and forgetful. Imagine how that would be like… Speaking of forgetful…

"Mom said that she won't be home until later on tonight, so just start dinner without her."

"Aww what? She says said she was going to teach me how to cook lasagna tonight.."

"That's okay, I'll just teach you. She also asked if we could pick Romeo up from school today, since she went be able to…"

"Hmm okay. But Lovi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Lovino turned his head away from Feliciano,a blush creeping onto his face

"…i just remembered.."

Feliciano couldn't help but laugh at that causing his elder to blush even more

"Stop laughing idiot! It wasn't even funny!"

"No but the way that you said it, with your face all red,was so cute!"

**_"I'm not cute dammit!" _**

"Sure you are! Your one of the cutest guys I know!"

both boys looked up to see Alex settling down his lunch bag smiling at them both.

Wait hold on.

_Alex…Andrew? Andy…_

"_Alfred_"

"Huh?"

Alfred took his sandwich out of his bag and took a a tomato slice out and holding it out to Lovino with a smile plastered across his face.

"My name's Alfred.I knew you'd forget it. But that's fine,really. Tomato?"

Lovino looked at the tomato slice that was being held in front of him.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks…"

"Alfred."

"I-I know that stupid."

Lovino took the tomato slice from ale-_**ALFRED'S**_ hands and started chewing on it. Man he needed to keep,like a list or something with him. This was getting ridiculous.

"Brother's a forgetful person. isn't that right brother?"

"Shut up Feliciano."

Lovino wiped the stray tomato juices from his cheek and rested his head in his hands while Feliciano and Alfred began talking about…whatever it is they were taking about. He blocked out their voices awhile ago, only the sound of muffled voices lulling him to sleep…

"Hey is he asleep?"

Alfred looked over to Lovino who's eyes were closed, head leaning in the palm of his hand, lips parted slightly, with a hint of drool slipping out

_(which Alfred had to admit was pretty fucking cute holy shit)_

and that scowl that never seemed to leave his face

"Yeah. He tends to do that during lunch. He kinda just slips into a makeshift coma until I wake him up telling him that class is starting soon."

"Why?"

"ve-So he won't miss class of course."

"No. I mean, why does he fall asleep during lunch? Doesn't he have a free period where he can do that?"

"Yeah but he uses his free period to catch up some of his studies. Sometimes he helps out his teachers, or he just wanders the school trying to find something productive to do. He doesn't get much sleep at home,and he's never really hungry,so he just,goes to sleep during lunch."

"But why doesn't-"

"It's none of your fucking business blondy, So stop asking."

Alfred was a little startled by Lovino's sudden intrusion._(When did he wake up? Man and he looked so cute to.)_

"Feliciano, what time is it?"

"About time to get ready to go to 6th hour."

Both boys began packing up their belongings, heading for the exit.

"See ya later Al!"

Feliciano shouted over the many voices in the cafeteria, hoping that Alfred had heard his goodbye

**"SEE YA LATER LITTLE FELI!"**

Alfred shouted back waving a hand at the brother's smiling a little too much

_**"YOU TO LOVINO! SEE YOU IN 6TH HOUR!"**_

Lovino ignored him and left the cafeteria with a slight blush creeping up onto his face.

"Yeah see ya later bastard."


End file.
